Forbidden
by Reyser
Summary: She is the Holy Sage, the guardian of the forest. Sworn to her duty. He is darkness, a being of mere shadow. An evil pawn of Ganondorf. A relationship between them would be nothing if not forbidden. But, forbidden fruit is always the sweeter... one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Yada yada, I don't own LoZ.**

**A/N: Don't get me wrong here. I am a major supporter of Midna/Dark Link (fan girl squee) but I figured I would just experiment with this pairing, aha! So, yeah, this is Saria/Dark Link (SariDark?) and it's a one-shot.**

**Besides, Saria needs more love! I refuse to write Saria/Link because I support Zelink, but either way, Saria needs love!**

**Warning: This is cheesy. (I think?)**

**...**

Leaves rustled, twigs cracked. The sound of somebody walking stealthily through the forest was apparent.

The trees whispered to her. _Watch out. _A warning, an alarm for the children of the forest. _Watch out._

She whirled around, focused. An intruder. Somebody dared invade her forest. The forest, nature yielded to her power.

One move and the intruder would be brought to her. One move. Vines snaked out of the ground as she controlled them easily, just waiting to snatch somebody up.

"Come out." She whispered hoarsely.

_Three. Two. One_. Somebody moved. The quick burst of energy and speed. She grasped out with the vines, and somebody was behind her.

"And here I thought I would get a friendly welcome." He whispered huskily, his breath cold on her neck.

"Who-who are you?" Saria whispered, tense. Heavy tension was obvious. There was no sound except for the song of the trees, their silent whisper.

_Watch out._

She couldn't see him. It was a man, she was sure. But who was it? His aura sent chills up her spine. It was the aura of darkness.

She could feel the forest ground shaking, as he circled her, only to return behind her once more.

"I am shadow," His voice was cold. "I am hatred. I am despair, lies, destruction. I am deception. I am everything that lurks within the Hero's soul. I am his evil, a mere creation of Ganonondorf, I am..."

His breath was cold on her neck again, and she shivered.

"Darkness." He whispered.

She jolted backwards, and she saw two crimson eyes staring back at her, amused.

"You are not welcome here." She seethed behind closed teeth. "The forest, I am sworn to protect it. You are everything I am against!" A whirlwind of green magic attempted to hurt him, but it was a futile attempt. He merely laughed and dodged it easily.

"Am I really? Is it so, that I was created for the purpose of murdering the hope of Hyrule? Is that why you hate me? Because of what I am- not who I am?" He was approaching her.

His cruel laughter rang through the forest eerily.

_Damnit. Hit him. With anything._

More power surged from her hands, magic of the Sages. Again, he sidestepped. Alarm rose within her, and the trees swayed in fear.

"Is it so, Sage, that your duty forbids you from me?" He was close now, so close...the enticing, seductive darkness.

The same darkness that would be Hyrule's downfall.

"Why torment me?" She replied, no longer trying to attack him. "If you are so bent upon killing the Hero, why torment a Sage?"

"You know as well as I do that you are not an innocent child," was his simple response.

She didn't answer, and clamped her mouth shut firmly.

"You are the holy Sage, bound to the forest. The protector, the guardian. And yet you fail to eliminate me? I torment you because you let me." He said cryptically and brought a pale hand out stroke her cheek. She shivered. The temperature suddenly dropped, and the once-warm forest was icy and cool.

"Stop it." She commanded icily, surprised at her tone of voice. "If you threaten the Kokiri or the forest as a whole, I will not hesitate to dispose of you. It's because you have not made any threats that I still keep you alive."

"My Sage, why do you hate me?" He asked passively, staring intently at her with those soulless eyes.

Soulless eyes filled with more feeling than she would ever feel.

"I am not yours." She snapped, and then she said softly, "I...do not know."

Why did she hate him? Why was she so bent on getting him out of her forest? Because he was _darkness_, the sheer evil that lurked within the Hero's heart. He was everything her childhood friend Link was not- and he was a shadow being created by Ganondorf. That, as a whole, was a good enough reason.

"Is it because I threaten the forest you so dearly hold close to your heart?" He was approaching her now, getting closer. It sent chills up her spine. "Is it because I am a pawn of Ganondorf? Is it because I have the power to kill the Hero? Is it because you, yourself have never looked behind who I truly am and instead, focus on the fact I am a shadow?" So much emotion was in his voice, and it was then she truly realized who he was.

Hatred. Hatred, for only, himself and the Hero. Link this. Link that. Link succeeded where he had failed. Hatred for himself for not being strong enough to defeat him, hatred for himself for being only a tool of Ganondorf.

Darkness. He was lonely, a shadow of the Hero. Everyone compared him to Link- that damned Link! Had Link not existed, he would not be banished. Shamed. A failure. That stupid Hero-

Evil. He had not chosen his path. He didn't choose to be the malevolent man cloaked in night. He did not choose...who he was. Nobody did.

Despair. Lies. Destruction. He was a being of mere...chaos. That was what Ganondorf had created him for. Nothing but a pawn.

Deception. He didn't trust anybody. He couldn't. Trust was too fragile, after all, who would trust a being of pure deception?

It was then, that she realized who he truly was and how he was bound to her. She was a Sage. Bound to her duty, bound to the forest. The sworn protector of the holy temple- and her duty came before all else.

It was the cursed duty and her power as a Sage that severed the friendship bond she had with Link. She was nothing more than a lonely girl, who took solitude in the forest. And had fallen into the depths of abyss where she lived for nothing but Hyrule, and to keep it safe from the Ganondorf.

And he was lonesome, too.

Maybe they could find salvation, freedom. Maybe they could find salvation...in each other.

"We are the same." She murmured darkly, and tilted her chin defiantly to meet his crimson eyes. Daring him to move closer.

And so he did.

Closer he moved, until the only thing that separated them was the thin veil of night.

"We are." He leaned and closer, and kissed her faintly on the lips.

How seducing he was. Evil. Deception. Lies, hatred, and destruction. But there was something else- by the Goddesses she was _attracted to him._

Saria pulled away from him reluctantly and stared at the ground, cloaked in shame.

"I-we, we cannot. I am a Sage. You are darkness, what I have sworn to be against. My soul is within the forest, a relationship would be- forbidden." The last words were uttered quietly, barely coherent.

He sighed. Love was such a burden. Yes, it was apparent. He did, indeed, love her. The brazen, innocent child and protector of the trees.

"Is that why? Your duty?"

"You know as well as I do that if I could, I would abandon it all. I didn't choose to be a Sage, as you did not choose to be a shadow." She sighed, and shut her eyes. To be sworn to your duty was like being chained down with shackles.

The Goddesses had chosen her- she'd ought to be flattered, proud. But she was not.

He turned to walk away, but she stopped him.

"Wait."

He turned around, gazed at her curiously.

"Yes, Sage?" He said, with a hint of mischief, irony, and sarcasm.

"My soul belongs to the forest. My heart belongs to darkness, to deception, to lies, destruction and hatred, to shadow. To you." She said simply.

"Forbidden fruit was always the sweeter." He said softly, before disappearing within the thick foliage of the forest.

**...**

**A/N: Sorry if it seemed rush! This is my first SariDark oneshot, so please review! Reviews mean a lot to me!**

**I will try to get back to you if you review, and I love to hear your opinions.**

**Please review! :) **


End file.
